cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Hasbro Studios
) | location_city = Burbank, California | location_country = United States | locations = 3 | key_people = Stephen J. Davis (President) | industry = Entertainment | production = | services = Licensing | parent = Hasbro | divisions = | homepage = }} headquarters pictured) supplies much of the network's programming.]] Hasbro Studios is an American production company located in Burbank, California. It is a wholly owned subsidiary of Hasbro. Originally just a TV production division, many of its TV shows are based on Hasbro properties and are broadcast on the Discovery Family, a joint venture between Hasbro and Discovery Communications. Background In the early 1980s, when Hasbro decided to begin creating animated series based on their properties, they hired Sunbow Productions, who was already producing commercials for them, to create such series as G.I. Joe and The Transformers. In May 2008, Hasbro reacquired the animated series based on their properties from Sunbow Productions, so they could create programs in-house. History Hasbro Studios was formed in 2009 for TV development, production, and distribution under Stephen Davis as president. On November 9, 2010, Hasbro Studios signed an agreement with Canadian media company Corus Entertainment to broadcast their productions on Canadian television networks, such as YTV and Teletoon. On October 6, 2011, Hasbro Studios signed an agreement with seven US and international airlines, such as Continental Airlines and Qantas, to broadcast shows on their planes. In December 2012, Hasbro transferred all entertainment divisions to Hasbro Studios, including their Los Angeles-based film group and Cake Mix Studio, the company's Rhode Island-based commercials and short content producer. On February 28, 2013, the studio laid off three staffers in its Game & Reality Show Production & Development department and moved that department under Vice President Kevin Belinkoff to the animation department's executive plus outside creative consultants. On October 13, 2014, The Hub was renamed Discovery Family. On October 20, 2014, the studio announced a new film self-finance/co-finance production label Allspark Pictures. Filmography Animated television Live-action television Films Hasbro Films Hasbro Films, or Hasbro Film Group, is a film development unit within Hasbro Studios, a division of Hasbro tasked with developing movies for Hasbro properties. Background Hasbro had made a 1980s animated Transformers movie. Waddingtons, later purchased by Hasbro in 1994,Waddingtons: A Brief History. at World of Playing Cards. Clue's US licensee, had Clue made in 1985. Hasbro had previously licensed Transformers to DreamWorks for a live action film released in 2007. The Transformers franchise continued with Paramount Pictures, the distribution of and acquirer of DreamWorks, with the addition of the G.I. Joe property. History Hasbro and Universal Pictures signed an agreement in February 2008 to derive and produce four films from seven Hasbro properties: Battleship, Candy Land, Clue, Magic: The Gathering, Monopoly, Ouija, and Stretch Armstrong. Hasbro was to pay for all development costs for the films and Universal was supposed to pay $5 million per property not made into films. In May, Bennett Schneir was hired to lead its film division while Hasbro also reacquired animated series based on their properties from Sunbow Productions. By January 2012, all Hasbro properties at Universal — except for Battleship and Ouija — were halted in development. While Hasbro's film division continued to have an office on the Universal lot, Hasbro was able to take the Universal agreement properties to any studio. Universal paid a multimillion dollar fee instead of the $5 million per property to depart from the agreement. On 31 January 2011, it was announced that Columbia Pictures, Happy Madison, and Adam Sandler were in final negotiations to develop the Candy Land film. In February, Stretch Armstrong was set up with Relativity Media. In October, Hasbro signed a three picture co-production two-year deal which includes a first look provision with Emmett/Furla for Monopoly, Action Man, and Hungry Hungry Hippos, with Envision Entertainment’s partners Stepan Martisoyan and Remington Chase as co-financiers. In December, Hasbro transferred the feature films division into Hasbro Studios along with its other short film division. By October 2013, Relativity and Hasbro had removed the Stretch Armstrong movie from their schedules. In January 2014, Hasbro announced a franchise film deal with 20th Century Fox for Magic: The Gathering by its subsidiary Wizards of the Coast. In October 2014, the studio announced a new film self-finance/co-finance label Allspark Pictures with its first but existing project Jem and the Holograms plus newly announced My Little Pony movie. Feature-length films Other Hasbro filmography Television series *''The Charmkins'' *''The Transformers'' *''Transformers: The Headmasters'' *''Transformers: Super-God Masterforce'' *''Transformers: Victory'' *''My Little Pony'' *''The Glo Friends'' *''Potato Head Kids'' *''MoonDreamers'' *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' (1985) *''Jem'' *''Inhumanoids'' *''Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light'' *''COPS'' *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' (1989) *''Maxie's World'' *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''Pound Puppies'' (1985 special) *''Pound Puppies'' (1986 TV series) *''Spiral Zone'' *''My Little Pony Tales'' *''Conan the Adventurer'' (acquired) *''Sgt. Savage and his Screaming Eagles'' *''G.I. Joe Extreme'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' (1995) *''Beast Wars: Transformers'' (co-ownership with DHX Media) *''Beast Machines'' *''The Mr. Potato Head Show'' *''G.I. Joe: Sigma 6'' *''Duel Masters'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) *''Transformers: Armada'' *''Transformers: Energon'' *''Transformers: Cybertron'' *''Transformers: Animated'' *''G.I. Joe: Resolute'' Animated films *''My Little Pony: The Movie'' *''My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas'' *''My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade'' *''My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow'' *''My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place'' *''My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure'' *''The Transformers: The Movie'' *''G.I. Joe: The Movie'' *''G.I. Joe: Spy Troops'' *''G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom'' *''G.I. Joe: Ninja Battles'' *''Inhumanoids: The Movie'' *''Elefun: The Movie'' *''Star Fairies'' *''GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords'' *''Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw'' *''Action Man: Robot Atak'' *''Action Man: X Missions – The Movie'' *''Action Man: The Gangrene Code'' Live-action films *''Clue'' (1985) References External links * * Category:American animation studios Category:Companies established in 2009 Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Hasbro subsidiaries